Half-Vampires
History A half vampire, also known as a human-vampire hybrid, vampire hybrid, half human & half vampire, half immortal or dhampir are created as a result in conception between a human female and a male vampire or a male human and a female vampire. They share many traits of both parents, though male vampires have the capacity to pass on genetic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be close to a human physically without wanting his/her blood. Half vampires are not a rare species due to the fact that is is common for half vampires to be born within this day and age. In honesty, they're not respected or considered to be real vampires by born vampires such as pure bloods and noble vampires and feel the need to wipe them out. Some, not all of them. There are also half vampires that are pure bloods and nobles who are not mixed with human blood but with other genetic materials. This is due to experimentation on their own kind to create the strongest vampire of their kind, mostly done to rid the world of the human race or force humans to obey and serve them whenever needed. Conception While it is common for half vampires to be born (or created), the process itself is extremely risky as the human body can be quite fragile when giving birth to a half vampire child. Female vampires do not have this problem should they become pregnant by a human male. Half vampires that are created due to experimentation are subjected to losing their mind and becoming killing machines, hunting not only humans but their own kind as well. But for a half vampire to be born they would have to be conceived through intercourse between a human and vampire. Due to vampires having a hard time resisting the urge to kill humans, it takes the willpower of one to learn strict self control to be able to be close to a human and not want their blood. Once impregnated, the fetus inside grows much faster than a human fetus. Should the human mother be under too much stress or going through any sort of trauma, the fetus can easily destroy its own existence by killing the mother. The fetus survives on blood and if it is not fed with it, it will involuntarly, deteriorate its mother's health, making chances of survival slim. The mother goes through the normal nine months of carrying the baby but when it is time for it to be born, it will utilize its own strength to break its way out. This could result in the death of the human mother due to the amount of damage that's too much for her body to take. If unable to give birth naturally without dying, the only other option is to turn the mother into a vampire which would lessen the pain of childbirth. Physiology Half Vampires are hybrids that have both human and vampire traits. They can be easily mistake for regular immortal children by other vampires who do not pay close attention to their scent as half vampires have the scent of a human and a vampire. They can also wield weapons that are made to kill vampires and other creatures and they aren't affected by holy objects such as water, crosses, garlic, etc. They also have a functioning heart and blood flowing through their bodies and sleep like humans, eating and gaining nourishiment from from human food and blood but most of them enjoy the taste of blood over human food. It is rare when one doesn't enjoy the taste of blood and would find substitutes for the craving. There are half vampires who not only feed on human blood but should a human possess any power, they can drain fifty percent of it and make it their own for a short a mount of time. It is also know that common vampires can be infertile as well to where they're unable to bear children of their own at all and some even stop growing and aging around the ages of seventeen and eighteen. Powers & Abilities They are obviously much stronger and faster than humans but because they're born as offspring of a human and a vampire, their senses aren't as sharp as a pure or born vampire. They developmentally at a much faster rate than their chronological and biological ages, making them quite intelligent, depending on the genes they inherit. They have regeneration properties but they heal much slower than the average vampire, can suck 50% of a human's power (should they have any) and it becomes theirs to bend and manipulate to their own will as if it were their own. They're skilled fighters if taught early on in life though most know how to defend themselves purely on instinct. Some half vampires can wield special weapons that normally kill most vampires or burn them which makes it easier for them to use certain weapons that they're quite fond in using other than just their brute strength. They can also inherit unique abilities all on their own that does not come from either parent and it is currently unknown as to how this is. Known Half Vampires *Asa Melbourne *Runo Akashiya *Millie Sinclair *Kaname Melbourne *Allie Abendroth *Kari MkVenner ...Also See *Vampires *Shinso Vampires *Pure Blood Vampires *Former Humans *Vampires of Nobility *Blood Maker Vampires